Two conversions
by Frogger645
Summary: Link get lost in a new world and meets some strange people and kills new creatures.please R&R P.S the first couple chapter arn't that good but please read it all the way thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The missing Link

"Well I did make sure that ganondorf was dead so we won the battle" says Link while walking in the lost woods "hey I feel a dark energy come from hyrule" says Navi "I feel it to" replies Link has he gets on Epona "lets go" says Navi has Link starts riding towards hyrule "hey listen!" says Navi half way to the castle "what?" replies Link as he looks at Navi and not look at where he's going "you better look at where your going" says Navi after she forgot what she was gonna say at first "well what do you mea"- asks Link as Epona jumps over a rock that's under a tree branch which hits Link in the face and he screams in pain "Link are you all right!?" asks Navi "I think so" says link while gets up and whips blood off his face "well lets go to Hyrule!" yells Navi as she flies towards Hyrule and leaves Links sight "man the fairy has most annoying voice of this freaking planet" says Link as he gets back onto Epona and rides towards Hyrule.

One hour later

"Finally!" Yells Link as he gets off Epona and runs into Hyrule with his sword and shield at hand.

"Holy crap!" yells Link as he looks at the town burning and there's blood and bodies everywhere "what the hell happened?!" yells Link as he runs deeper into the town with a tear going down his face and no signs of any survivors "who the hell did this!?" yells Link as he looks around for the person that did all this "well your just in time" says a dark sounding voice from above Link "what!" yells Link as he looks up and sees a ball of going towards him "crap!" screams Link as he raises his shield to block the ball of fire "are you still alive?" asks the dark voice "you asshole I'm gonna cut off your ugly head!" screams Link as he jumps into the air to where the voice was "well you can jump high can yeah" says the Dark voice "shut up!" yells Link as he spins around with his sword out but the creature easily dodges it "by the way my name is skullkid" says the voice as he fly's at Link with a sword made of pure magic "your just gonna die either way asshole!" yells Link as the one of the three golden triangles on his hand glows and then the blade of the master sword glows a bright gold colure and the two swords coiled in the air make a giant explosion and causing Link and Skullkid to disappear.

"_What the hell just happened?_" Link thought to himself as he got up and realizes he's not in the town square of Hyrule anymore so he looks around to see a spiky haired teenager sleeping in a bed so Link turns around and walks towards the door, but steps on a stuffed lion and makes it scream in pain "what the hell?!" yells Link as he turns around to see that the spiky teen is gone and is standing in front of him "who the hell are you!?" asks the spiky haired tee as he grabs Link and throws him into a wall "well I Link and who the hell are you asshole!? Because I'm the hero of time and the name is Link" replies Link with a smile on his face "well I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and the hero of time thing is the most stupidest thing I heard in my entire life" replies Ichigo bursting out into laughter "well then Ichigo can I ask you something?" asks Link with a calm tone of voice "well sure what is it mister hero of time?" replies Ichigo "well can you tell me where I am….oh and just call me Link not mister hero of time ok?" asks Link with the smile on his face "well ok then…Link" replies Ichigo with a smile on his face then gets hit in the side of the head by a book "what the hells is with all the noise and who the hell are you!!?" asks a yelling voice coming from the front of a closet "where did you come from and who are you?" asks Link and then backs a few steps away "I'm Rukia and from what I heard you Link and you're the hero of time correct?" asks Rukia as she takes a few steps closer to Link "that is correct and glad to meet you Rukia" says Link as he puts out his hand for a handshake "glad to meet you too Link" replies Rukia and shakes Link's hand "so Link where do you live?" asks Ichigo while he pushes himself back up off the ground "well I don't have a place to stay" replies Link while looking down at the ground and a tear runs down his left cheek "well you can stay here" says Ichigo patting Link on the back "really?" asks Link looking up at Ichigo "yeah stay here for as long as you like" says Rukia after patting Link on the back "thank you and in return I will help out in any way I can" says Link and letting out a big yawn "well I say its time for bed" says Ichigo after pulling out a sleeping bag and laying it on the floor for Link "thank you very much" says Link as Ichigo Rukia and himself go to bed.

Meanwhile at Hyrule 

"Princess Zelda all the survivors from the attack are safe within the castle wall what are your next orders?" asks a guard that is running up to Zelda "has there been any sign of Link?" asks Zelda as she looks at the sunset "no but shall we send out the air scouts?" replies the guard as he walks up to Zelda's side and looks at the sunset with her "yes that would be very helpful" replies Zelda as the guard snaps his fingers and three giant owl with guards riding on them fly above and Zelda walks back to her castle and goes to sleep.

Hello thanks for reading my story make sure to read the rest ok and now a message if you spot any mistakes I have missed in any of my chapters please tell and I will fix them and also if you would like anything to happen in the story like Link turns to a soul reaper and somebody dies I will do my very best to make that happen in the story and please review and thank you very much

THE END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Blood, Old Weapons

Link woke up the next morning and got dressed. He found Rukia and Ichigo already eating breakfast, Ichigo had a large bruise on his face. "Morning Rukia, Ichigo, Ichigo! Where the hell did you get that bruise!? Asked Link" "My dad punches me in the face every morning" Ichigo replied. "Wow, I thought my mornings were bad back home" said Link. "What happened to you every morning?" Ichigo asked "I was attacked while sleeping". "Wow what were you attacked by!?" asked Ichigo. "You would not believe me". Replied Link". "Try me" asked Ichigo "well I was attacked by a werewolf some goblins and a giant spider once" replied Link. "Wow, your mornings are rough" said Ichigo. So Ichigo and Rukia left for school. Link started to fell lonely after 2 hours so Link took a walk around the town he was in. Link started to fill hungry so link went into a store and bought a bag chip so he goes to the register to pay "that will be 2.47" Link pull out his wallet and pulls out 2 green rupees the store clerk was speechless he looks at Link and says "thank you come again" link leaves the store while saying "thanks". Link keeps on walk until runs into a bunch of teens playing hooky one of them has a switch blade and the other two had baseball bats. Link looks at the kids and says "what do you want" "we want your money" replied the teens "if you want it come and get it". So the gang's leader come to take the money but Link in a blink of an eye he grabs the gang leader around the throat and punches him in the temple killing him instantly. Link throws the dead body on the ground. Link looks at the other two teens and asks "whose next" the other to teens run home so did link. When Link got to Ichigo's house he saw Ichigo fighting his dad Link walks over to Rukia and asks her "do the do this every day after school" pretty much" replied Rukia and Link asks Rukia "how was your day" Rukia replies "good you" Link replies "I got mugged" "oh my god what did you do" asked Rukia "I killed one the other two got away" replied Link "how did you kill him" asks Rukia "I punched him in the temple" replied Link and walks back out side. Then Link had a strange felling and puts on the lens of truth and sees a giant creature and two people That looked like Ichigo and Rukia so Link draws his sword and goes into battle with the creature Link jumps into the air about 30 feet high and cuts off the creatures arm off which made the creature retreat for a while. So Link run over to the people he saw and they were Ichigo and Rukia Link asks "what are you" Rukia replies with a different question "how can you see use we are invisible to the eye Link says well I can see invisible things with my lens of truth but still what are you" asks Link "we are soul reapers and that was a hollow you scared off which I must say not bad with that sword" Rukia replied and then the hollow comes back link takes his sword and slashes at the hollow and then the hollow dodges and grabs Link and throws him against a building near by then Link get his arms free and yell's DINS FIRE!!!! And punches the hollow in the face stuns the hollow Link grabs his sword jumps up 40 feet in the air and slashes the hollow down the head killing it instantly. Ichigo and Rukia were amazed by what the just witnessed so Link asks Ichigo and Rukia "how did I do for my first hollow?" Ichigo and Rukia replied "that was so cool" so they went home and up into Ichigo room were Link saw Ichigo and Rukia's body's on the ground. Link asks "your body's are right there and you're right beside me how are you doing that?" Rukia replies well as soul reapers we can leave are human bodies at any time to go fight hollows" "well that is so cool well we should go back to bed suggest Link ya said everyone else. So at 11:00 at night tow more hollow's come out of no were lets go and kick the hollow's asses Link draw his sword and Ichigo and Rukia leave there bodies in there beds and go out to fight the hollows link and Rukia to fight one of the hollows and Ichigo goes and kills the other one Link charges at the hollow but the hollow pulls out a sword and stabs L Link in the shoulder then Link pulls out the hollows sword and jumps back and Rukia yells out hadou number 4 pale lightning and shoots a giant beam of lightning and blows off the hollows head but then Link faints to the loss of blood so Rukia takes Link back to Ichigo's room and starts healing Link. Ichigo is still fighting his hollow so Ichigo jumps back and says screw it I'm ending this Ichigo yells out tensa Zangetsu and shoot out a giant blue beam out from his zon-puc-tu killing the hollow dead in it's tracks. So Ichigo went to find Link on the ground with a giant hole in his arm and Rukia trying to heal Link Ichigo asks "what happed to Link?" the hollow had a sword and stabbed Link in the arm". So two hours had passed and Rukia was almost down healing Link. Rukia puts on the rapping around Links arm Rukia tells Ichigo "all done he should wake up in the morning" Ichigo replies "great job Rukia you did awesome so should we go back to are bodies Know?" "Yes" said Rukia has she jumps back into the closet and shuts the door "good night Ichigo don't let the bed bugs bite" said Rukia "good night" said Ichigo has he turns off the light.

Thank you for reading pleases R&R and there will be more to look forward to ;).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ichigo meets skull kid

"Link wake up link" Rukia said in a soft voice "ow my head. What happened" groaned Link Rukia says "you are in Ichigo's house" "oh were is Ichigo anyway?" "I'm right here" Ichigo said in a soft voice "oh okay good because there is someone that I have been looking for his name is skullkid he was the one who attacked my town and if you ever see him walk away fast he can smell your fear and he will kill on site!" Link said in worried voice "what dose he look like"? Asked Rukia and Ichigo at the same time. "Well he wears a mask which has big orange eyes and he is really short and that's about it….oh ya and the mask gives him black powers like to summon shadow beats" "well I'm going to look for him" says Ichigo want to come Link Rukia "no thanks" they replied "suit yourself" said Ichigo in a playful voice.

1 hour later…..

"Oh man I have been looking for skullkid for hours and know I'm stuck in a forest!!" complained Ichigo "and you have found me" said a masteries voice Ichigo looked up and saw a kid up in the sky who was wearing a mask like Link described it "It's you skullkid" screamed Ichigo has he swallowed something that Urahara has been working on Ichigo left his body and left a different soul in side Ichigo pulled out his sword and yelled "getsuga tensho" and shot a blue beam of light at skullkid "giyatoso" yelled skullkid while shooting a dark ball back at Ichigo. But Ichigo's getsuga tensho and skullkid's dark ball collided in mid air making a lot of black smoke "were did he go" Ichigo wondered "looking for me" skullkid yelled Ichigo thought "that came from behind" he turns around but then he gets stabbed by a dark blade. But then Ichigo looked at skullkid and smiled "what are you smiling at" yelled skullkid in a angry tone "I'm smiling at this" replied he made a fist and punched skullkid in the face "OWWWWW what the hell is that mask made of" asked Ichigo while screaming in pain "the mask is made of black magic" skullkid replied has he took out his sword from Ichigo's shoulder "know come the final blow" skullkid readied his sword. Has soon was 1 inch away from Ichigo's head he stopped it with his bare hands skullkid asks "what is this. No one can stop my blade with there bare hand what are you what's your name" "do you want to no what my name is. I have no name!!" has he looks at skullkid and drawing his sword. Skullkid teleports back but then he loses site of Ichigo but then a voice came from behind him "I'm right here" said Ichigo has he swings his sword skullkid looks back and then lets out a loud screech that Ichigo could not stand the screech so he used flash step and retreated. "shadow ball" said skullkid has a bunch of shadow beast fell out of the sky "follow that kid" skullkid said in a commanding tone so the entire army of shadow beast followed the scent of Ichigo which lead them to his house. When Ichigo got back Link was cleaning his sword and shield that was covered in blood "guess who I saw today?" asked Ichigo "who" replied Link "skullkid" said Ichigo "no way did you kill him or did you fall back" asked Link "I had to fall back" I had to fall back Ichigo replied calmly. But then out of no were there was a big explosion near the house so Link picked up his sword and looked out the window and saw skullkid floating in mid air make a weird hand sign and yelling out "Bakudo number 1 sai!" and then Ichigo and Rukia and Links hands were forced behind there back and they could not move there legs. Rukia asks Ichigo "did he just use Bakudo number 1 on us? But only soul reapers no that" "maybe he knows a soul reaper that's evil" suggested Link Ichigo and Rukia look at each other and say "Aizen" that asshole Ichigo added "who's Aizen" Link asks "well one time he was a soul reaper who left the soul society for the hollow world. But he is not alone there two others like Ichimaru Gin and toson and he is extremely powerful" says Rukia and the suddenly Rukia fell another soul reapers spirit energy "Renji" Rukia whispered "roar Zabimaru" yelled Renji striking at skullkid. But misses' skullkid yells "copy" then in a blink of an eye skullkid also has Renji's zon-puc-tu and yell's "roar Zabimaru" skullkid strikes at Renji stabs him in the leg. Renji faints and falls to the ground. Then from Ichigo's house was a scream that sounded like Link. Has Link breaks free of the Bakudo picks up the master sword but then Link shuts his eyes and a gold aura surrounds Link and then he opens his eyes slashes at skullkid and Links sword shoots a gold wave of energy that hit skullkid witch send skullkid away then the army of shadow beast come and take Renji away Link yell "get back here you basterds he pullout the heroes bow and shoots a shadow beast in the back of the head but he missed the one taking Renji. "I will get Renji back I will be back soon" said Link in a angry tone "no we will save him tomorrow after school. But first help me and Ichigo" said Rukia "we should get some sleep" suggested Ichigo has he goes to bed and Rukia went into the closet and Link under the bed.

That the end of chapter three but there's more to come and remember to read & review and also I am open to ideas


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rescue of Renji

"Link wake up come on get your sword" said Rukia in a inpatient tone "were are we going" Link asked in a tired tone "to save Renji from skullkid remember" said Ichigo in a serious tone "oh yeah that's right and I no the perfect way to follow Skullkid" Link said "how" asked Ichigo "with this" replied Link while pulling out a black stone that hovered his hand from his pocket "what's that" Rukia asked in a currieries tone "this my friend is a twilight shard" Link replied "what dose it do" Ichigo asked " ah good question this can turn me into a wolf which allows me to se the sent of the item that I sniff. Link replied has he put the twilight shard to his chest "wait" Ichigo said grabbing Links wrist "what" asked Link "well for one thing we don't have something from Renji" said Ichigo "you don't but I do have a piece of his cloth…oh yea how are we going to under stand you?" asked Rukia "well I don't know I guess you are going to follow me oh yea Rukia put that piece of clothing on the ground so when I change I can sniff it and also if I bark twice that mean that I have the sent ok on three 1….2 …..3" yelled Link and put the shard of twilight on his chest and turn into a wolf.

So wolf Link walks over to the piece of clothing and sniffs it for 3 seconds and barks twice "lets go" said Ichigo has they clime out the window and then follow Link.

They ran into a forest and then out of now were an arrow flies out of the top of a tree and hits Rukia in the back.

Link sopped to see what happened and a change back to normal pull out the heroes bow and shoots the guy out of the tree. Then from all sides goblins with swords "what are these?" Ichigo asks "they are goblins from my world" Link replies "but how did they get to our world" Ichigo asks while charging at a small group with his Zon-puc-tu "It must be skullkid" Link replied while cutting the head off a goblin and defending Rukia which she passed out Link pull out a bomb and throws but it at a group of goblins killing them all. Then Link pulls out three deku nuts throws them at the groups "lets get out of here can you carry Rukia?" Link yells changing back to a wolf. Ichigo picks up Rukia and follows Link.

Link stops behind a bush and changes back to normal Link waits for Ichigo. "There you are" Link whispers to Ichigo "shut up let's go already" Ichigo replies "wait I need to give Rukia one of my potions" while Link pulls out a red potion and gives it to Rukia.

Rukia wakes up "Rukia are you all right" Link asks "yea I'm good" Rukia replies "well let's go and save Renji" Link says while pulling out the mater sword and jumping out in front of a guard and stabbing him while Ichigo jumps out landing in front of the other guard and cutting off his head Rukia get the door" Link yells "I'm on it" Rukia replies "Hadou number 4 pale lightning" Rukia yells while shooting a lightning bolt at the door and destroying it completely.

Link, Ichigo, Rukia run in to the lobby were they meet about thirty to fifty stalfoes and skullkid above them "you bastard were is Renji" Rukia yells "Dins fire" Link yell has he is surrounded by flame "you two go I will take care of skull" has he inhales and sucks in flame and breaths it out in a beam of fire killing ten stalfoes making a clear path for Ichigo and Rukia has they leave

Down stairs (Link)

Link noticed a pot of oil so Link pull out the master sword and dips it in and put the sword in front of his face and breathed out a small beam of flame on to his oil covered sword to make a flaming master sword "your not going to last long know" Link says in a cold tone while putting the burning sword in front of him and charging at skullkid but then skullkid pulls out his sword and blokes Links strike but it was so strong it sent him flying into a wall.

Link lands on top of a stalfoe crushing it and then yells" Dins fire making a dome thirty feet all around killing the rest of the stalfoes Link then looks at skullkid and says "your dead next" in a cold dark tone and then shoots a beam of fire at skullkid but skullkid shoots a dark beam which colloids with Links fire beam and makes a giant explosion making skull kid and Link fly back into a wall which Knocked them both out cold.

Up a level (Ichigo)

"Ok I think we are safe for know" thought Ichigo "Renji were are you" Rukia yells "wait….. I sense a hollow a giant one to. We should stay low …….. wait I see the next room" Ichigo says pulling out his Zon-puc-tu and uses flash step to get into the room and sees a large hollow in the center or the room "ahhh there you are Ichigo I was waiting for you oh and look you binged good old Rukia with you how nice of you." Shut up and who are you anyways?" Asked Ichigo "aww don't you remember me its Aizen do you like my new look?" "…..no I and I will never like it I'm going to finish you once and for all….here I come Rukia keep going I will hold off Aizen." "Ok good luck" Rukia replied and left "well Aizen it's just me and you." Let's end this…..die!!!!!" has he jumps in the air and slashes at hollow Aizens face but the mask was two hard so Aizen grabs Ichigo and throws him against the wall.

So Ichigo charges up sprit energy and yells "getsuga tensho" shooting a giant slash wave that was so strong it put a giant hole all down Aizens chest but it was not that deep but blood was pouring out of the hole. "Is that the best you got because that tickled more then it hurt. Know this hurts. Has he charges a black beam and shoots it at Ichigo "crrrrraaaaaappppppppppp" Ichigo yells in pain "that's it bankai!!!! Tensa Zangetsu" and then Ichigo in his bankai form he shoots a giant black wave but misses but uses flash step and slashes his ankle and uses flash step to get behind Aizen and slashes his back and uses flash step one more time to slash him in the other ankle which bring him down to his Knees "that's it I'm out of here this is not over" says Aizen has he warp away "good he is gone…"said Ichigo has he fainted because of loss of blood

Final floor (Rukia)

"Well well well….if it isn't my old friend Rukia" said a strange voice "wait I recognize that voice anywhere Gin Ichimaru" said Rukia "yes but do recognize this voice" said another strange voice "yes" replied Rukia "who" said the voice "tosen" replied Rukia "shoot 'em dead shinso" yells Ichimaru Rukia looks behind her to see a green beam "crap" yells Rukia has she dodges the beam.

Rukia pulls out her sword and runs towards the way the beam came from all to see Gin holding Renji being held hostage "let Renji go or I will kill you" Rukia yells "try to kill me tosen take Renji" says Gin "yes" replies tosen "shoot'em dead shinso" says Gin but Rukia puts her sword in front and stops the beam but her sword breaks "crap know how am I going to fight them" she thought Rukia but then out of no were tosen was shoot by a arrow that was on fire which impaled tosen to the wall "ow what the hell was that.

So Gin looks back to see a nut on the ground which explodes with a bright blinding light "aw what the hell I can't see" all he herd was a voice saying "Rukia I got Renji and Ichigo is out side take care of these two and if you need help just call me bye and good luck" said Link jumping out a window.

So Rukia looks at Gin which was blurry from the flash and says "hadou number 33 pale fire crash" and shoots a giant beam of fire and jumps out the same window as Link but has she was falling thought "crap there is no one to catch me" but then she hears "I got you" says Link has Rukia felt two arms grab her one was at the back of the knees and the another one was behind the shoulders and then she heard another voice which was Ichigo saying "we got what we came for lets get out of here" "ok but I need to take care of one thing" replies Link has he pulls out a bunch of bombs and places them around the tower and runs back to Ichigo's house to see Ichigo and Rukia standing there and Renji on the bed still passed out "so what did you do when we left" asked Rukia "well I put bombs around the tower to make sure that no one can ever use it again" replies Link has they here a loud bang "well we should get to bed there is school tomorrow "said Ichigo "ok said" said Rukia.

Mean while in hyrule

"Miss Zelda our dogs have found the trail of Link but there is one problem" says there guard "what is it?" asked Zelda "the trail leads into the lost woods" replies the guard but little that they no minda was hiding in the guards shadow "well get the army ready because we are going in the lost wood tomorrow" ordered Zelda.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Links hidden power

Link finally wakes up not knowing what time it was "hey Ichigo….Rukia you there?" asks Link as he gets out from under Ichigo's bed and gets dressed and looks at Ichigo's bed to see he's not there so Link quickly turns to the closet and opens it and Rukia isn't there "Ichigo Rukia where are you" asks Link he's he runs for the door but sees a note the says to Link so he walks over and picks up the note and reads it "crap they left with out me!" screams Link as he kicks a table where a stuffed lion was sleeping "what's your problem!" yelled the stuffed lion scaring the crap out of Link "what the hell are you….or for that matter who are you? Asks Link picking up Kon and giving him a little shake "stop that you idiot and my name is Kon and I'm the mascot around here!" yells Kon as Link just stares at him "do you know where the school is?" asks Link as he puts Kon on a table that he kicked earlier "yes I do why?" asks Kon with a curios face "well I'm suppose to go there with Ichigo and Rukia but the left me behind, so could you take me there?" asks Link as he sits down on Ichigo's bed staring at Kon "yes but you need a few things" says Kon as he goes into the other half of Ichigo's closet and comes back out with some of Ichigo's clothes and a backpack "here put this on" says Kon as he tosses all the clothes to Link "why do I need these, what's wrong with my tunic?" asks Link as he takes off his shirt and put on the t-shirt that Kon gave him " well do you see any other kids wearing those?" asks Kon crossing his arms and looks down at the ground "well no but" says link but Kon interrupts "ok now put those damn clothes on before I beat the crap out of you!" yells Kon as he dose his best to make a fist "ok you don't have to get all pissed off" says Link as he picks up Kon and turns him around and changes into Ichigo's pants and puts on the backpack "well it could be worse" says Link walking towards the door after putting Kon in the backpack "how could it be worse?" asks Kon poking his head out from the backpack "well it could be that backpack I saw while I was watching a show with Ichigo's sister Yuzu" replies Link after going outside "ok which way Kon?" asks Link looking back at Kon "go forward then take a left and you should see a hill and the school" replies Kon while going into the backpack "ok" says Link as he runs in the directions that Kon gave him.

"ok finally there" says Link while walking into the school "ok now your on your own from here" whispers Kon "whatever" replies Link as he looks into every classroom until he finds the one Ichigo and Rukia were in then Link turn and walks into the classroom but gets stopped by the teacher "who might you be?" asks the teacher putting her face in Links "I'm Link" replies Link as he leans away from the teacher "where are you from?" asks the teacher as she leans in at Link "well I'm from around here" replies Link as he point at a random spot on a map "so your from Canada?" asks the teacher "yep" replies Link as he takes a seat behind Ichigo " oh Link would you like to say a few things about your self?" asks the teacher "….I'm good" replies Link as he looks at everyone else to see that everyone including Ichigo and Rukia are staring at him and the teacher is writing a math problem on the chock bored "Link would you like to try to solve my impossible math question?" asks the teacher looking at Link "sure" replies Link as he walks up to the chock bored and picks up a piece of chock and looks at the math problem and notice one of the three golden triangles starts to glow and he puts down a 1 at the end of the question "done!" says Link as he looks at the teacher and her mouth is wide open "you got it right?!!" yells the teacher in a shocked tone of voice "well I guess every body can go home early cause of you" says the teacher opening the door for everybody as they room to their homes and Ichigo, Rukia and Link walk home together "so Link how did you find out the that impossible math question?" asks Ichigo walking to Links left while Rukia on Links right "well it just came to me I guess" replies Link as he look at Ichigo and every hair on his back stands right up "what the hell?" asks Link while looks up at the sky where he sees a crack " it's a menos grande!" yells Rukia as she gets out of her gigai and Ichigo pulls out his soul reaper badge from his pocket and pushes it on his chest and turns to a soul reaper and drops the badge on the ground and Link runs at the Menos but steps on the soul reaper badge "what the hell?!!" yells Link looking at his new clothes and Rukia turns and sees that Link had just turned to a soul reaper that looked familiar "it can't be, Links the legendry soul reaper!" whispered Rukia as she get hit by a doom blast fired by the menos and get trapped under a bunch of rubble "Rukia!" yells Ichigo has he get hit by the menos and is now unconscious "Ichigo, Rukia are you all right?!!" yells Link as he looks at the menos that fired a doom blast at Link but Link blocks it with the hand that the triforce is on and it fires a golden beam and kills the menos and Link breaths heavily and picks up Rukia and Ichigo and out them in their body and carries them home then lays them in their beds " I better check at the this town in case of anymore hollow or menos" whispers Link as he climbs out a window and looks around then runs off

3 hours later

"Well its getting dark I better go back to Ichigo's house and got to bed" says Link as he disappears for a instant then reapers in Ichigo's room "what the hell just happened?" whispered Link as he get back into his body he brought back "oh well I will ask Rukia about it tomorrow" whispered Link as he goes in his bed and falls asleep.

END OF THE STORY!!!!!

Hahahaha!! Fooled you didn't I? (Most likely not but who cares) there's gonna be much more of Links adventures with his friends now that's outs of the way lets get to business I know, I know I have shit spelling (pardon my language) so if you find a mistake please tell me and I will fix it ok? Thank you oh one more thing I love to know how my story is so please R&R but if its not nice don't say it ok and thanks for reading.


End file.
